


Faustopheles

by Cryrael



Category: Faust - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryrael/pseuds/Cryrael
Summary: MC Mephisto @ Johann Faustus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich und eine Freundin hatten Langeweile - enjoy

Faustopheles

Yo, Faustus, pedophil sein ist nicht cool  
Werd doch lieber mit mir schwul  
Mein Name ist MC Mephisto  
Ich geb dir ein Balisto  
Ich weiß, du findest Gretchen heiß  
Aber komm, lass diesen Scheiß.  
Diese Bitch ist sowieso bald tot  
Und dann bist du in großer Not.  
Nur ich kann dich trösten  
Meine Rhymes sind die größten.  
Ich chill hier im Keller,  
die Hölle ist meine Hood  
Auch im Himmel wird's nicht heller  
Ain't nothing in here good.  
RIP an Gott und Gretchen,  
Faust, du bist mein neues Mädchen!


End file.
